What is there to Lose?
by NinjaStarCraft
Summary: After a disastrous mob attack on their village, Sky, Deadlox, Minecraft Universe, The Bajan Canadian, ASFJerome, SetoSorcerer, Huskymudkipz, Captainsparklez, AntVenom, Caveman Films, Bashur, and Munching Brotato are the only people left. In a world where the mobs are stronger, smarter, faster, and don't burn in the day, can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story being co-written by me and Drizzleheart. Each character will have a point of view. It will change every chapter or half-chapter. So, Mudkip, you are an amphibian, so will you please do the disclaimer?

Quentin: YES! Someone finally gets it right! Neither Ninjastarcraft or Drizzleheart owns me, my friends, or minecraft!

Sky: To the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sky's POV

* * *

I looked around at the shattered village my friends and I grew up in. The Mudkip Den, destroyed. Jason, Ty, and Seto's house, in shambles. Cave's, well uh, cave, filled in. Jerome and Mitch's tree, cut down. Ant, Tyler, Bashur, and I's place, nonexistent. Jerry's Tree, just a regular tree, without Jerry's monument. How could all the years of hard work be destroyed in just a few days?

I had come back here to see if I could salvage any extra resources from the remains, but there was nothing to be found. Then, I found the bodies, the dead bodies of Kermit, Dawn, and Bodil. No, not them, why Notch? Why? How many more people have we lost?

SSundee lived outside the village, so I wondered whether the mobs had attacked him too. I had to pull myself together, to avenge the ones that have been lost. As I was thinking that, I heard Ian's voice, "Sky, what happened here?"

I brought myself to speak, "T-the mobs, they attacked us last night. We evacuated as many people as we could, but it was too late for these three to get out of here. Dawn, Kermit, and Bod-"

My voice was cut off by Sundee falling to his knees in sadness, "N-no n-not them. They were too young, Notch! They were too young!"

I sent out a message to the others, "Dawn, Kermit, and Bodil are dead, come to the old village for the burial."

(A few hours later)

Everyone had arrived to bury the dead. Grief clouded everyone's eyes. Then Jason asked, "have you checked the rest of the village for anyone else?"

I replied, "No, I found them, and almost immediately prepared for the burial."

A moan split the air, I sprinted to find it. As I got closer, I could more easily identify who it is. Ethan. Ethan is alive. Ethan is alive! "Ethan's still alive" I yelled to the others. But for how long?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninjastarcraft: Hiya peepz! Most of this chapter was thought up by Drizzleheart, so kudos to her!**

**Drizzle:HELLOS! DRIZZLE HERE! I'M THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE STORY, NINJA'S JUST THE UNPAID INTERN, AND I'M TOO LAZY TO TYPE! LOVE Y'ALL AND NINJA'S ACTUALLY A FREAKING BAWSS. Drizzle out. *disappears in a flash of smoke***

**Ninja: I'm not an intern. Yes, I'm a bawss!**

* * *

Jason's POV

"Ethan's still alive!" Sky's shout echoes through the remains of the village. Shock spread throughout my body. _Ethan's alive!_

Ty ran over to me, Bonkers by his side, "Did you hear that? Ethan's alive! We've got to find Sky." He said jumping in happiness.

I ran off looking for Sky. Then, I found him, giving Ethan water and food, as well as taking care of his wounds. He seemed to be using cobwebs to stop the bleeding, which was what I would've done, if I found Ethan first. I keeled down next to Sky, startling him, ironically enough. "Here Sky, let me help." I said taking off my helmet, and starting to make a cast using wood and a rush plant. Sky took the cast as soon as it was finished.

_Majestic Butter Time Skip of Awesomeness!_

**_Ty's POV_**

Bonkers and I followed Jason as he ran off to find Sky and Ethan. When we caught up to him, he and Sky were taking care of Ethan's wounds. I signaled for Bonkers to stay back and let the two do what they needed.

Ethan looked horrid. His normally silver hair was soaked with blood. It looked like he had broken an arm and a leg. Some of his ribs were probably broken too. Jason turned around and beckoned us forward. Ethan looked like he was trying to say something, "Goodbye, my friends," He croaked, "All of you keep strong, for me. You must find the king of the mobs. Defeat him and avenge all of our deaths. Please."

Those were Ethan's first and last words. Grief flooded me and tears began to stream down my face. Jason and Bonkers were crying to, but Sky just sat there with his head bowed. It was quite awhile before he lifted it and said, "I've had enough. Dawn. Kermit. Bodil. Now Ethan. We have some butts to kick."

The others had found us by this point and had drawn their weapons, ready to find this "king of mobs". But I had a feeling this would not end well.

* * *

**Ninja: I know, short chapter, but I'm getting writer's block. The king of mobs probably isn't Herobrine. We haven't decided yet. Ninja out. *disappears in flash of smoke***


End file.
